


I Don't Mean To Judge

by 1Dslasher



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dslasher/pseuds/1Dslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if a devoted fan named Jess, who was straight, happened to win tickets to a One Direction concert and save Harry Styles' life? Well lets just say that Harry ,being openly gay ,fell in love with Jess, but he know he is straight. So Harry tries to secretly convince Jess that his orientation may not be what he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mean To Judge

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter. It is more of an intro chapter just to get things started. I'll try to add another chapter as soon as possible. I won't say when because I noticed that I am terrible at keeping true to my word for updating on certain dates.

   Hello everyone. My name is Jess Dallas, and this is the story of how I fell in love with Harry Styles. So in order for you to know how this happened, I will start from the beginning and I mean the very beginning. 

    *when it all technically began*

    I am surfing through the internet trying to find out as much as I possibly can about  One Direction. Yes I am a guy, so what? I do not think it is wrong for a guy to love great music. No, I am not gay, I am just a really devoted fan. Anyways, after a few more minutes of searching of places where they would be going on tour, I decided I should check my email. I signed in and I see that I have three unread messages. I open the first email and see that it is an email from my best friend, Grace.

    It reads:

     _HI Jess,_

_I can't stop thinking of the interview of  One Direction that came out just two days ago.  I mean, it was completely shocking to have Harry come out and say that he was gay. It must have taken him a lot of courage to do what he did._

   Yeah, that's right. Just two days ago Harry announced to the world that he was gay. Truthfully, I was shocked; Laim, Zayn, Niall, and Louis were shocked as well. But after a minute or so, they smiled and said how proud they were that Harry came out and told everyone.

    Anyways, I replied with:

     _I know right?! I am so proud that he was able to gather enough courage to tell the world. Most celebs like keeping secrets cause they don't trust us, but Harry obviously trusts us enough to tell us that he likes guys. I am so happy that One Direction accepted him for who he is. Also, I still can't stop thanking you for  opening my eyes to One Direction. It has officially been about one year since you convinced me that 1D's music is the best. :)_

   After that, I clicked send and off it went to be read by Grace. As the email said, about a year ago I didn't even think about One DIrection. In fact, I was quiet annoyed by them. But I blame the girls from school that loved One Direction. They just wouldn't stop talking about them. Luckily for them, i understand where they are coming from. 

    The next email was just one of these annoying spam emails. It just talked about if I became a a member I could instantly save on designer shoes and blah, blah, blah. Anyways, the third email was the email that I kept on living to this moment. You see, a few months ago, I registered to this  online contest to get backstage passes to a show in New York by One Direction. Until this day, I heard nothing about it. When I opened it, I felt like I was just having an amazing day dream. It said I had WON! That's not event the best part, it said that I could  bring  friend as well! I knew who I was taking. I took a few moments to do my victory dance. Which consisted  jumping excitedly three times, moon-walking and then spinning around once. In that order. After doing that, I decided that I would call grace and tell her the good news. 

    Seeing as I don't have my own phone, yet, I went downstairs, and used the home phone. I quickly failed Grace's number and it rang three times before she answered. (Attention reader: GRace will be in Italics and Jess will be in normal font. 

_"Hello  Jess, What's up?_

I have some great news! -But I won't tell you until you guess three times!" I said adding some sort of sinister laugh at the end, 

" _You know that I hate these games. . . but ok. I'll play along. I 'll just tell them all right now and you can tell me if they are right or not. 1) You got a cat 'cause you love them 2) Your only sibling , AKA your brother, came back form college. 3) You just inherited a lot of dough from a grandmother you didn't even know you had?_

No, No and ye-no. 

_Just tell me already!!!_

OK! OK!. . . Remember the contest I entered  a few months ago to go see one direction?

_Oh…MY…GOSH! You didn't!_

Yes, Yes I did! I WON! I WON THE CONTEST GRACE! And your coming with me to NEW YORK next friday!

_YES! YES! YES! Omygosh! I need to tell my mom. DId I ever tell you, you are my favorite best friend?! Well you are! Thanks a million, see you friday!_ With that Grace hung up and all I had to do was wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, remember to comments, kudos, and share. See ya next chapter!


End file.
